I'm Yours
by ShinAera18
Summary: "Kau kemana saja! aku nyaris mati kehilanganmu..", "Bajingan ini.. biarkan bajingan ini menjadi pendamping hidupmu", "aku..aku mencintaimu..","Oh sungguh aku membencimu" HUNHAN, YAOI, FANTASY{NEW!CHAP 3}
1. Prologue

SHIN AE RA

PRESENT

I'M YOURS

THIS STORY IS MINE

REVIEW PLS ENJOY!

Oke tetap tahan seperti itu! Ya! Bagus! Sedikit miringkan.. ah cukup, ya!

Ctrek ctrek.. blazz

"terimakasih sehunnah, kau tetap yang terbaik seperti biasa.." kata photografer paruh baya yang habis memotretnya tadi.

"ah.. aku tak bisa seperti itu tanpa bantuanmu, Tuan Kim.. hahaha" balas pria yang dipanggil sehunnah atau Sehun, sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya kepada pria paru baya itu.

Sehun pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya seketika berubah drastis, wajah yang ia tunjukan tadi tampak ramah dan sekarang berubah menjadi gelap.

Tuk tuk tuk

Eung.. berisik! Balas anak kecil yang sedang terbangun.

Tuk tuk tuk...suara dari luar jendela kembali terdengar.

"uh! Ah ya! Daniel~ sebentar ne!" jawab sehun, ia bangun dan segera menghampiri jendela. Ia membuka perlahan jendela itu.

Tampaklah seorang pria dengan tubuh mungil dibalik jendela tersebut. Pria itu sangat aneh, ia memiliki telinga lancip, memiliki sayap berwarna emas tampak serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna putih keemasan, dengan balutan baju berwarna putih beserta celana kain berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya pun hanya setinggi pensil yang belum di raut.

"Uwah! Bogoshipo Daniel!" sapa sehun sambil mengusap pelan rambut pria bersayap dihadapannya. Pria bersayap yang dipanggil Daniel itu membalas dengan memeluk jari sehun yang sedang mengusapnya.

Daniel adalah seorang peri yang ditemukan sehun 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu sehun masih berumur 10 tahun. Pertama kali sehun bertemu dengan daniel , saat sekolah sehun sedang mengadakan perkemahan disalah satu hutan di Pulau Jeju. Sehun yang saat itu diberi tugas untuk mencari petunjuk petunjuk (saat itu ia sedang mengikuti lomba di perkemahan), ia menemukan daniel tertibun puluhan ranting dan dedaunan. Sehun langsung meneyelamatkan Daniel, dan hingga 2 tahun mereka masih berteman baik.

Awalnya Daniel sedikit kesulitan ketika hendak mencari rumah Sehun. karena hutan tempat Daniel tinggal sangat jauh dari rumah sehun. dan kini pencariannya yang memakan waktu 2 tahun itu terbayarkan. Daniel dapat melihat Sehun lagi, bahkan ia bisa menyentuh tangan sang penyelamat hidupnya.

Sehun terus menerus berbicara mengenai kehidupannya dua tahun belakangan ini. Mulai dari kisah hidupnya di panti asuhan ini, hingga keusilan yang ia buat kepada ibu asuhnya. Daniel hanya bisa merespon tersenyum, tertawa, atau ketika sehun menceritakan keburukkannya Daniel menggigit atau menendang tangan besar sehun.

Kini tepat tengah malam, pria berkulit putih itu masih asyik dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan di balkon kamarnya. Ia tampak memegang secarik kertas putih yang bergoreskan beberapa garis didalamnya. Sesekali pria itu melirik kertas itu dan kembali memandangi langit malam yang cukup mendung. Ya terlihat mendung karena tidak terlihat bintang maupun bulan ditambah lagi dengan tiupan angin yang cukup kuat. Tapi pria berkulit putih itu tetap berdiri tanpa tak menghiraukan tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Justru hembusan angin itu kian membawanya kedalam pikiran yang sejak dulu ia simpan rapat rapat. Seperti film, langit hitam itu menanyangkan kenangan kenangan indah saat masa kecilnya dulu, bermain, tertawa, bahkan bertemu malaikat yang hampir membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

wahh shin ae ra is back, bawa cerita baru nihh... minta sarannya yaaa... sama kalo mau dilanjut just review okee?~~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'kemarin, dia kembali mencarimu lagi, sehun'

Sehun kembali mengerutkan dahinya, ketika kata kata itu terlintas lagi di otaknya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya -ani- kakak tirinya itu selalu menggangu hidupnya.

Kringg..  
Kim Sera Calling..

"Halo?" "Sehun.. aku ingin berbicara denganmu"  
"Lanjutkan" "Uh.. bukan disini, maksudku kita harus bertemu"  
"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan.. aku sibuk Sera-ssi"  
"Aku tak peduli.. kita bertemu sekarang atau aku tutup agensimu!"

Piip.. panggilan itu diputuskan sepihak, yang pasti pelakunya adalah Sera.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Cafe yang berada di gedung apartemennya. Setelah Sera memutuskan panggilan tadi, ia langsung mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka akan bertemu.  
Sera yang duduk disudut Cafe, tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sehun. Lalu ia menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Sehunnie!" Sapa wanita itu sambil memeluk sehun. Sang pria hanya bisa menatap jengah kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Hentikan" Akhirnya suara pria itu keluar.

"ahh kau ini, aku kan masih sangat sangat merindukan adik kecilku yang satu ini.." Balas Sera sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sehun.

"Adik? Kau sudah gila, mengangapku sebagai adikkmu? Berhenti mengeluarkan kata kata tak berguna itu Sera, urus saja adik manismu itu.." Kata Sehun sambil bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jongin maksudmu? Aigoo.. kau masih cemburu dengannya? Ck.. anak ini" Sahut Sera kembali.

Akhirnya wanita itu mengajak Sehun untuk duduk, ia juga memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun menolak mentah mentah apa yang dipesan oleh Sera. Yah, tetapi bukan Sera namanya kalau ia menyerah dengan adik berkulit putihnya. Ia menggubris semua apa yang Sehun tolak, atau mungkin ia memang sengaja tak mendengar.

"Sera.. bisakah kita langsung ke intinya saja?"  
"Ck.. nikmati dulu semua yang aku pesan, Sehun.. ha dasar"  
"Aku tak punya waktu"  
"Oke.. begini, Ayah ingin kau kembali ke rumah hun"  
"Cukup.. tak perlu melanjutkannya"

Sehun langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sera. Sera langsung terkejut melihat kepergian Sehun, ia pun segera mengejarnnya.

"Sehun! tunggu!" Tetapi teriakkan itu diabaikan Sehun. Sehun tetap berjalan meninggalkan Cafe itu.

"Sehun! Dengarkan aku!" Sera kembali berteriak, hingga seluruh orang didalam Cafe itu menatap Sera dan Sehun. Dan panggilan itu ternyata sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu keberadaan Daniel..." Kata Sera sambil menghampiri Adik kecilnya itu.


	3. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUS CHAP_

 _"Sehun! tunggu!"_

 _Tetapi teriakkan itu diabaikan Sehun. Sehun tetap berjalan meninggalkan Cafe itu._

 _"Sehun! Dengarkan aku!"_

 _Sera kembali berteriak, hingga seluruh orang didalam Cafe itu menatap Sera dan Sehun. Dan panggilan itu ternyata sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Aku tahu keberadaan Daniel..." Kata Sera sambil menghampiri Adik kecilnya itu._

Chapter 2

Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya, ia tak percaya apa yang Sera katakan. Seketika dadanya bergemuruh hebat, Sera pun kini sudah berada dhadapannya.

"Aku tahu keberadaan Daniel.. dan aku tahu siapa itu Daniel.."

Kata Sera sambil memegang bahu Sehun.

"Dan-Daniel? Darimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar, walaupun ia masih mempertahankan raut wajah yang datar.

"Haha.. apa yang tidak aku ketahui soal adik kecilku yang satu ini? Heum?"

Balas Sera.

Ia kembali mengusapa kepala Sehun perlahan. Sehun hanya bisa menatap terus menerus wajah Sera, Ia berharap bahwa wanita ini telah menipu atau membohonginya soal Daniel. Sera yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya, terus bergumam 'aku tidak bohong dan berbagai kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak berbohong dan Sehun harus percaya kepadanya. Sehun juga tidak menemukan kebohongan dari wajah kakaknya itu, hingga air mata Sehun yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya tak terbendung lagi. Melihat adiknya menangis, Sera langsung menarik kepala Sehun dan membenamkan di salah satu bahu kecilnya.

"Maaf telah menggangu kalian semua, Silahkan nikmati kembali sajiannya ,Terimakasih"

Kata Sera meninggalkan Cafe sambil membawa Sehun.

Sehun tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Senang, sedih, kecewa, atau kesal, semua bercampur aduk didalam hatinya. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menangis, sampai ia sempat melupakan raut wajahnya yang datar –yang ia anggap sebagai ciri khasnya- berganti menjadi wajah yang sangat memalukan –menurutnya-.

Sera hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Ah.. sudah lama sekali.. akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah imut adikku ini, hahahah"

Kata sera memecah keheningan.

"Hentikan Sera."

Balas Sehun sambil mengusap sisa air mata diujung matanya dan kembali pada raut wajah datarnya. Sera hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, setelah melihat tingkah Sehun. 'Setelah menangis hampir 2jam, lalu ia masih berani menunjukkan wajah sok kerennya itu? Ha.. dasar bocah keras kepala' pikir Sera dalam hati.

"Sera.. darimana kau bisa tahu soal Daniel?"

Tanya Sehun.

"Hm.. begini aku ini kan kakakmu, tentu saja aku tahu mengenai Daniel Si Sahabat Sejatimu.. Bahkan sebelum kau pindah kerumah.."

Jawab Sera.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dapat menemukan Daniel? Diakan.."

"Daniel.. kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin Ratu.."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Ratu lagi, Daniel? Itu sangat menyakiti hati Ibu, Daniel.."

"Ha.. baiklah I-Ibu.."

"Daniel.. sekali lagi ibu tanya, apakah kau yakin melakukan hal ini?"

"Ibu.. sudah aku katakan beribu kali.. aku sangat yakin akan hal ini"

YUHUU~~ AKU LANJUT LAGI NIHH.. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA KALO MAU LANJUT~~


	4. Chapter 3

"Daniel.. kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin Ratu.."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Ratu lagi, Daniel? Itu sangat menyakiti hati Ibu, Daniel.."

"Ha.. baiklah I-Ibu.."

"Daniel.. sekali lagi ibu tanya, apakah kau yakin melakukan hal ini?"

"Ibu.. sudah aku katakan beribu kali.. aku sangat yakin akan hal ini"

"tapi kamu akan kehilangan semua ingatanmu.. termasuk sehun, Daniel""\

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku sudah memantapkan hatiku, aku pasti bisa mengingat Sehun kembali ketika aku bertemu dengannya nanti"

"Ha.. ibu tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.. selamat jalan anakku.."

"Terimakasih atas semuanya ibu.."

Akhiri Daniel sambil tersenyum. Seketika badannya melayang, dan masuk kedalam bunga raksasa yang berada didepannya.

"Penyihir Xi.. kumohon jagalah Daniel.. rawat dia dan sayangi dia melebihi rasa sayangku kepadanya"

"Baik Ratu"

Pria bertopi usang yang dipanggil Penyihir Xi itu langsung berdiri dan mencabut bunga yang terisi oleh tubuh Daniel. Ia segera memasukkan bunga itukedalam peti yang didalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna warni. Peti itu seperti peti yang biasa digunakan manusia untuk mengubur manusia lainnya yang sudah mati. Ukuran peti ini pun termasuk sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan Daniel, Ratu, maupun peri lainnya. Peti ini sebesar badan Penyihir Xi.

Ritual pun akhirnya dimulai. Setelah bunga itu dimasukkan, peti itu langsung ditutup dan dilapisi oleh akar pohon yang ada dikedua sisi peti tersebut. Akar kedua pohon itu terus menerus bergerak dan mengikat seluruh permukaan peti, hingga terdengar bunyi retakkan kayu yang berasal dari peti yang terisi tubuh Daniel. Semua peri termasuk Ratu, khawatir melihat peristiwa itu, mereka takut. Takut semua usaha ini tidak berhasil sesuai apa yang telah direncanakan dan kemungkinan terburuknya Daniel bisa mati seketika.

"Tenang Ratu... Daniel pasti selamat"

Kata Penyihir Xi sambil menenangkan Ratu. Hingga akhirnya peti itu hancur dililit oleh akar-akar tadi., dan membentuk badan manusia. Dari sela sela akar itu muncul sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna warni beserta dedaunan yang sangat hijau. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akar itu terbelah. Dari dalam lilitan akar keluar cahaya beserta asap putih yang sangat pekat. Saat cahaya dan asap itu mulai menipis, tampaklah sesosok manusia. Ia memiliki kulit putih, rambut hitam dan mata berwarna hijau. Tubuhnya kurus dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata manusia normal lainnya. Penyihir Xi langsung memberikan sehelai kain kepada orang itu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat Datang... Selamat datang di dunia kami... Xi Luhan.."

Pria yang dipanggil Xi Luhan atau yang seharusnya Daniel itu hanya bisa menatap kearah si pemilik suara, lalu ia tersenyum dengan manis.

Setelah Luhan mulai sadar, segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya berkali-kali ia kedipkan, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya.

Mata itu akhirnya terbuka dan dikedipkan beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan Cahaya terang yang ia terima. Seketika mata itu langsung berpendar menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang tempati sekarang. Bercat putih, beberapa meja yang dihiasi bingkai bingkai foto, dan sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup kecil untuk ditiduri oleh tubuh besar si pemilik mata. Ia merasa tak asing engan semua yang ada didalam ruangan ini.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sapa seorang wanita. Sehun langsung menoleh mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seoarang wanita yang duduk disamping tempat tidur yang ia tiduri.

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan wanita itu.

"Eomma.."

Balas Sehun dengan suara khas –bangun tidurnya-

 **HAAAA SEGITUU DULU YAA UPDATE-ANNYA.. MAAF YAA AKU BELUM BISA BALAS PERTANYAAAN2 KALIAN, KARENA KUOTA MODEMKU HABIS T.T INI AJA AKU UPDATE PAKE HANDPHONE HUHUHU.. KALAU KUOTA AKU AKU JANJI DEHH BUKA SESI TANYA JAWAB TERIMAKASIHHH~~ LANJUT? REVIEW YAAA**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Eomma.."_

 _Balas Sehun dengan suara khas –bangun tidurnya-._

 **Chapter 4**

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu Sehun.." kata wanita itu dengan suara bergetar. Wanita itu tak henti hentinya memeluk dan mengusap kepala Sehun.

Sedangkan sehun sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.. kenapa ia bisa berada ditempat ini? Di rumah keluarga Kim? Rumahnya dulu?

Lalu kegiatan itu seketika terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan reuni Sehun dan Eomma "angkat"-nya.

"Ah.. pertemuan yang sangat manis sekali.." tiba tiba suara mengentrupsi, kata kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang baru masuk ruangan. Pria itu melihat Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan seperti melihat kubangan air yang sangat kotor.

"JONGIN! bisa kau hentikan mulut sampahmu itu?!" balas wanita yang berada disebelah pria yang dipanggil Jongin tadi.

"Terserah.. aku tak peduli, eomma bisa hentikan? Hal itu bisa mengotori tubuhmu.." kata Jongin sambil menghampiri Sehun dan Eomma. Ia langsung menarik tangan ibunya, untuk melepaskan dekapannya untuk Sehun.

PLAK..

Seketika sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin. pelakunya adalah sang kakak, Kim Sera.

Sera muak dengan semua perlakuan adiknya ah bukan, bahkan Sera pun tak sudi menganggap Jongin itu adik kandungnya. Ya, adiknya itu hanya Sehun tidak ada yang lain. Sera terengah engah menatap Jongin, ia berusaha memendam amarahnya.

Ibu dari mereka semua, hanya bisa terisak melihat anak-anaknya seperti itu. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka semua, tidak ada yang mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih.. diantara Jongin maupun Sehun. Ia menyayangi keduanya, dan menerima semua kekurangan anak anaknya. Termasuk sifat arogan Jongin, dan sifat acuh Sehun.

"Sera.. kumohon hentikan.." Kata sehun yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Haha.. wah makhluk ini ingin jadi pahlawan rupanya" Balas Jongin dan segera berjalan kearah Sehun. Sera pun segera menahan pergerakan Jongin.

Jongin langsung menepis tangan Sera, dan kembali menghampiri Sehun lagi.

"Ah.. maafkan aku, tidak menyapamu dengan baik.. selamat datang Sehun.. Selamat datang makhluk hina, masih berani kau menapakki kakimu itu kerumah ini?" kata Jongin. kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun. Jongin berkata demikian dengan dihiasi oleh senyuman senyuman yang cukup membuat orang disekitar dibuat merinding olehnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap datar si lawan bicaranya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan semua emosinya. Ia berfikir kalau ia meluapkan semua emosinya dan memukul telak muka nista Kim Jongin, ia pasti sama nista dan arogannya dengan Jongin. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengeraskan kepalan dikedua tangannya sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hey.. kenapa kau hanya diam saudaraku? Tidakkah kau senang ada disini? Uh.. lihatlah wajahnya yang terawat ini.. bagaimana kegiatan modelmu itu, saudaraku? Apakah kau dibayar murah? Ahh sepertinya aku kenalkan kepada-"

Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung memukul tepat di wajah Jongin. pukulan Sehun sukses membuat Jongin terjerembab dan membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke tembok cukup keras."Bajingan.." kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun beriringan dengan suara teriakan dari Ibu dan Sera. Sungguh Sehun sudah muak dengan kelakuan Jongin yang seenaknya. Lebih baik ia menghentikan sampah dari mulut itu, ketimbang harus kembali menyerap sampah yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. sudah cukup 10 tahun ia menahan semua amarahnya. Sehun langsung menarik kerah Jongin, sehingga membuat Jongin berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. tetapi dengan gaya angkuhnya, Jongin justru menatap sinis sambil kembali menyeringai.

"CUKUP! JONGIN KUMOHON HENTIKAN.. KUMOHON..." teriak ibu sambil menarik tangan Sehun supaya bisa melerai Jongin dan Sehun. "Ini salahku? Ini semua salahku?! Persetan dengan semua ini! IBU BERHENTI MEMBELA MANUSIA HINA INI! AKU INI ANAK KANDUNGMU!" Amarah Jongin langsung tak terbendung, ia salah mengartikan kata ibunya tadi. Jongin menganggap ibunya tak memperdulikannya, dan semua kejadian ini adalah salah dari dirinya sendiri. Ia mendorong ibunya dan meninggalkan kamar sambil membanting keras pintu kamar itu.

"Ayah... sebaiknya aku segera mencari perkerjaan.." Kata seseorang yang masih asyik dengan acara siram menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya.

"Perkerjaan? Kau serius, luhan?" tanya pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ayah oleh Luhan.

"Ck.. tentu saja! Aku sudah besar ayah... aku ingin merasakan serunya dunia luar.. kemacetan.. hiruk pikuk.. dan.. pokoknya aku mau bekerja seperti ayah!" balas Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang dan berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"ha... bawel sekali rusa satu ini... baiklah, besok ayah carikan perkerjaan untukmu" jawab sang ayah.

Sambil sesekali menyuruput kopi yang tersaji hangat di meja yang berada tepat disebelah kanan tempat yang ia dudukki. Luhan langsung menghela napasnya dengan kasar. ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap protektif ayahnya ini. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah hal yang berharga –setidaknya hal itu yang selalu ayahnya katakan-, akan tetapi bukan berarti harus membatasi kehidupannya, benar bukan?

"Luhan... berhenti melamun, nanti kau bisa berubah menjadi kepiting rebus karena teralu lama berjemur di terik matahari seperti ini.." intupsi ayah, sambil melambai mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Uwah! Tidak!" teriak Luhan sambil lari terbirit birit kedalam rumah.

Tiga hari kemudian, hari yang sangat ditunggu tunggu Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ia akan menapakki dunia perkerjaan. Dengan bantuan dari sang ayah, Luhan dengan mudahnya mendapat pekerjaan seperti membalikkan telapak tangan saja. Luhan tampak bolak balik berlari kecildari kamar mandi ke kamarnya lalu keruang tamu.

"Luhan.. tak usah terburu buru" tegur ayah sambil menatap geli kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"ahh.. tidak apa ayah, aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik" balas Luhan sambil mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat, doakan aku! " Teriak Luhan yang kini sudah berada diluar rumah.

Real Corp.

tulisan itu tercetak jelas di depan pintu masuk dari gedung dihadapan Luhan. Dengan diawali menarik napas yang cukup dalam, ia mulai menapakki kaki kurusnya kedalam gedung. Ia pun segera menghampiri resepsionis, dan menunjukkan beberapa berkas. Luhan akhirnya digiring menuju ruangan tempat dimana ia berkerja nanti. Didalam lift, resepsionis menekan tombol 25 yang berarti lift ini akan menuju lantai 25. Setelah beberapa manit kemudian, pintu lift itu akhirnya terbuka. Mata Luhan langsung tertuju pada pintu besar yang di kedua gagang pintunya terdapat inisial RC. Dan benar saja ternyata pintu itulah yang akan ia masukki bersama resepsionis.

"Maaf Tuan.. ini tuan Luhan sudah datang.." kata resepsionis didepan Voicemail yang berada disamping pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar balasan yang berasal dari Voicemail tadi yang menyuruh resepsionis pergi dan menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Jantung Luhan berdegup tak karuan setelah mendengar titah dari voicemail tadi. Beberapa bulir keringat menetes lembut dari pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan sedikit bergetar. Luhan sangat panik, apalagi ditambah resepsionis itu meninggalkannya. Kalau ada teman setidaknya ia tak teralu panik bukan? Itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Pintu dihadapannya sudah terbuka, dengan langkah ragu Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dengan tiba tiba, pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Luhan langsung terperanjak kaget, tetapi matanya kembali menatap seseorang dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah kerja besar, dan beberapa barang yang lazim ada di meja kerja pada umumnya. Dibelakang meja tersebut terdapat jendela besar yang menampakan pemandangan luar khas dari lantai 25. Tetapi semua pemandangan itu tidak dihiraukan Luhan. Justru yang ia pandangi dengan gusar, adalah seorang pria dibalik meja itu. Pria itu –kira Luhan- sedang membaca map sehingga menutup seluruh wajahnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Pria ini menyuruhnya masuk, tetapi kenapa tidak segera menyapanya? Pikir luhan dalam hati. Ia makin gugup dengan situasi ini. Ia pun mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dan segera menyadari kehadirannnya. Akhirnya, mata Luhan menemukan sebuah papan nama yang bertengger manis didepan meja pria itu. tentu saja dalam papan nama itu terdapat nama seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan map itu bukan? Pikir Luhan lagi.

"Uhm.. permisi Tuan **_Kim Jongin.._** " sapa Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

"Ah.. akhirnya kau memanggilku Tuan Lu.." balas seseorang misterius tadi sambil menaruh map di genggamannya. Dengan angkuh ia langsung menengok lurus kerah Luhan plus seringainya yang mematikan.

HOHOHO AKU TERHARU DENGAN REVIEWAN KALIAN SO AKU KEMBALI~~ LANJUT? REVIEW YAAA


End file.
